Miss Philippines (Franchise)
''Miss Philippines ''is an upcoming Disney teen coming-of-age superhero comedy-drama media franchise. It would be set within the same world with Wreck-It Ralph, ''as it would be set inside a superhero themed video game called ''Powerstorm. Development When Emman is using the internet, he decided to create his own multimedia property. On his messenger account, he told to his friends, such as John Woodruff, Lanette Lassiter and Sam Rose Barnard, that it would be different from most superhero franchises, like featuring a Filipina-American protagonist who has superpowers, as well as featuring a diverse amount of races and a new take on the high school setting such as investigation and mystery themes. In fact, he told to some of his friends, that the Kim Possible ''cast and crew, including Will Friedle, Nicole Sullivan and others, will be part of the franchise in numerous roles, ranging from supporting characters to villains and such. Future Plans The creator said that there will be a Kim Possible/Miss Philippines team-up, but with a similar reason with Dwayne Johnson having finally got to play the role as Black Adam in the DCEU for a Superman vs. Black Adam fight on screen, the creator couldn't state when or where it will happen, as his some of his friends who loved the former would love to see that for the sake of fanservice. He said that the plan was inspired by a similar idea in which, Captain Planet appeared as a guest star in an episode of OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes and in addition, the creator also said that he is doing this for the fans of the former for the World. Moreover, some of his friends, such as Xavier Mosley, support the idea of Kim Possible meeting Miss Philippines, as he gave him good luck. Afterwards, the Creator of his own Superheroine thanked him for the support, as he'll work on it. In fact, there are more plans for the creator. Besides that, Star vs. the Forces of Evil's Star Butterfly will also team-up with Emeline in the near future, as the Creator said both in his Facebook and Messenger accounts. More Potential plans soon....... Sypnosis In the City of Santo Manuelito, a Filipino Superheroine named Miss Philippines balances her everyday life as a Student and become a Heroine facing off the evilest of villains. List of Media Note: More installments for the franchise are planned by the Creator, as he might think of Good ideas for more. Films *''Miss Philippines: The Beginnings '' *Miss Philippines: Powers of Patriotism'' *''Miss Philippines: War of Justice'' *''Untitled Kim Possible/Miss Philippines Team-Up Crossover '' **''Note: This plan made by the Creator will be made sooner. *''Untitled Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Miss Philippines Team-Up Crossover *''TBA Elxtremights film'' *''TBA'' *''TBA'' *''TBA '' Television Series *''Miss Philippines'' Video Games *''Miss Philippines: The World in Danger'' *''Miss Philippines: Dignity of Destiny'' *''LEGO Powerstorm Super Heroes'' (A LEGO Video Game featuring many characters from both the Powerstorm Multiverse and the Miss Philippines franchise) *''Elxtremights Unleashed (An Open-world Action-Adventure RPG game based on the Elxtremights and Miss Philippines franchises) *''Elxtremights: Cosmic Conquest ''(Cosmic themed sequel to Elxtremights Unleashed) *''LEGO Super Heroes: Multiverse's Finest ''(Sequel to LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 and LEGO Powerstorm Super Heroes; a LEGO Video Game crossover between Powerstorm, Marvel and DC) Cast and Characters Main Cast *Emeline Cortez/Miss Philippines (Voiced by Alyssa Mireles in the style of Connie Maheswaran from ''Steven Universe) - the heroine and main protagonist of the franchise who is a young Pinay Superheroine who becomes one after unexpectedly got powers for doing numerous things, eating many kinds of food, drinking lots of liquids, loving the environment, helping people to clean the trash and others for using them for the good plans and fighting against thousands of evil forces. Supporting Cast *The Cortez Family **Eve Cortez (Voiced by Kate Higgins in the style of Joy from Inside Out in the 3rd Disney Infinity game)- an Overweight yet Intelligent mother of Emeline who is a History teacher. **Edwardo Cortez (Voiced by Patrick Seitz in the style of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat) - her father who is a repairman, everyman, electrician, construction worker and also, a technology enthusiast. *The Elxtremights - A group of Strong and yet, Powerful Superheroes who take on numerous catastrophic events and fight Villainous forces. They're inspired by DC's Justice League and Marvel's Avengers. **Julirent Enkhatipen/Cosmoknight (Voiced by Todd Haberkorn as Julirent, TBD as his TBD) - a Mongolian-French-Australian Multibillionaire and multiworker, who has built numerous inventions, including astronaut suits of armor. **Arlena Guezamor/Captain Philippines (Voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall in the style of Pearl from Steven Universe) - a Filipina Superheroine who is a motherly figure with themes of Patriotism and Bravery who fights for freedom across the villainous forces and she is the leader of the Elxtremights. She is born as a TBD. **TBA Member **TBA Mythology-based Member - **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member *The Mayor of Santo Manuelito (Voiced by TBD) - the mayor of the City, Santo Manuelito. *The Santo Manuelito Fire Safety Department - the people who protect the City from fires and deadly catastrophic events. **TBA Leader *The Santo Manuelito Police Corps Staff - the people who protect the City from Crimes such as Shootings. **TBA Leader **TBA Main Group ***TBA Leader **TBA SWAT Group - the team who serves as the SWAT of the Police Corps but much more powerful. **TBA FBI Group *Golden Stars National High School Staff **TBA Principal (Voiced by TBD) **TBA **TBA ** *Marseph Valwish (Voiced by TBD) - a comic relief character who protects the Door that leads to Alternate Universes of the Powerstorm Multiverse. *Santo Manuelito Medical Corporation - a corporation that helps restoring the Health of the City. *Santo Manuelito Rescue Corporation - a corporation that involves rescuing people from events such as hurricanes and thunderstorms. **TBA Leader *TBA S.H.I.E.L.D.-like agency, military and police organization *TBA Cosmic-based Team More characters to be added soon. Villains *Washington's Legion of Sinister Republicans - a group of evil powerful and sinister Republicans who are planning altogether to take over the Earth for their evilest plans as villainous rulers of the Earth altogether. They're inspired by DC's Legion of Doom and Marvel's Masters of Evil, which are all Supervillain teams. **President Bruce Washington (voiced by Richard Epcar) - the Villainous, yet powerful and greedy president of the United States that does illegal experiments on almost every living thing across the universe who wants to take over the Earth as the Emperor. He's the leader of the group. **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Muscle-based Member (Voiced by TBD) *TBA Villainous Corporation - an evil Organization. **TBA CEO *The Azraelian Alliance - a Group of Supervillains from across the World who fight against people who fight for freedom. **TBA Leader **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member *Platinum Legion of Criminals - a group of powerful and rich, yet evil criminals across the world who have evil plans to make crime dominate the universe. **TBA Muscle-based Member - The bodyguard of the Group. *TBA Time traveller-based Supervillain - an extremely powerful, yet evil Supervillain who has the ability to travel throughout time and history, with the help of an extremely powerful vehicle. *TBA *TBA Locations W.I.P. Food and Drinks In this alternate timeline where San Francisco got rebuilt and renamed as Santo Manuelito in the Miss Philippines ''universe, many food companies that exist heere took from numerous influences across the foreigners' cultures when they are reconstructing the city, such as the implementation of Filipino cuisine (like Menudo and Afritada being added in restaurants) and Japanese cuisine (such as Sushi and Tempura being common in rebuilt fast food restaurants, as in this universe, fried chicken had been taken influences from many spices from across the world, most notably the likes of Asia, as the Creator of the franchise in real life eats numerous kinds of foods like Tempura, Bread, Pastries and others). Moreover, the Creator has plans to make ideas for recipes based on the food from the franchise. Vehicles Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Vehicles The franchise will featuring numerous vehicles, such as sports cars, trycicles, pickup trucks, buses, bikes, super cars, motorbikes, jeepneys, helicopters, boats, superboats, taxis, etc in both real and fictionous forms, as the latter is mostly used in order to avoid copyright issues and paying the licenses from the companies. In addition, more vehicles for the franchise are planned by the Creator, as he needs to think of more good ideas for vehicles in the franchise such as how flight transportation works in the franchise, as well as how trains work in the Powerstorm Multiverse as well if he can get good ideas. References As it's a Disney Original property, it will feature numerous references to Disney properties, including the likes of Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Jim Henson and even, Disney Princess, as the Creator of the franchise had watched numerous Disney films and television series on television and even played some Disney Video Games. Moreover, the franchise will also reference material other than Disney properties, including DC Comics, various Capcom products and even television shows, including Rebecca Sugar's Steven Universe. Gallery Main Article: Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Gallery Settings Note: More city settings are planned for the franchise, according to the creator of the franchise if he had good ideas for them. Main Settings Main Article: Santo Manuelito The main setting of the franchise is set in the city of Santo Manuelito, California, which is a rebuilt version of San Francisco, in which has been destroyed back in the 40s mainly because of the World War II, which the City has been used in many operations during the events of that in America. Moreover, the City has been rebuilt by the foreigners from other nations. Moreover, back in the 50s, the time had begun reconstruction of the said City by foreigners and ever since the 80s, the city had been renamed, due to the Filipino's influence towards to the reconstruction of the city. In addition, the city of Santo Manuelito as of the modern times, is much more advanced and improved, with the structures being a mix of influences from various architecture styles to the business across the city being developed, thus taking influences from the beauty of France, to the cuisines of Italy and China. Other Main Settings Main Article: TBA Other Settings The Creator of the Franchise has plans to add more locations in the franchise, including scrapped ones from concept art he made, such as Valderto City, which will be remade into a brand new city setting. Moreover, the Creator will think of good ideas. Soundtrack Main Article: List of Miss Philippines Soundtracks The music, as well as the Soundtracks in the franchise would take many influences from numerous genres, ranging from the likes of classical music to pop, rock, jazz and others, such as Shakira, Green Day, The Beatles, Queen and amongst others, including musicians who composed films and television series in over 90 years of Disney productions in history. While licensed music (well, some music) will be incorporated into the franchise others will be used for a fitting theme, as well as the original music will be used in the franchise as well. To fit the mood of the stories and tone, the music for certain things would be used in an appropriate scene, like rock and heavy metal music for climatic sequences, such as fight scenes like a song that has the tone of Scorpion's Rock You Like a Hurricane. More Soundtracks are planned by the Creator, if he can think of good ideas. Comic Book series Main Article: Miss Philippines: Filipina of Power Shared Multiverse Main Article: Powerstorm Multiverse The creator of the franchise said on his Messenger, that the game inside the franchise will share the same universe with ''Wreck-It Ralph, as it's a superhero/supernatural/dark fantasy/mystery/horror/science fiction hybrid themed video game made by Neostorm Entertainment called Powerstorm. In fact, the Multiverse of Powerstorm will explore alternate worlds, locations and customs, such as an Ultimate Marvel-esque modernized retellings of Universe Prime's storylines called Universe Neo, aka Neo Powerstorm. As the Creator said, there will be more alternative universes to be shown within the Multiverse, such as an alternate world that is set in the future. Merchandise Once the franchise is popular enough, it would have Merchandise, such as Action Figures, Comics, LEGO sets, Funko figures, DVDs of the episodes from the television series and others. Main Article: Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Merchandise Moreover, the franchise have plans to be included in other games as DLC. Theme Park Attractions Main Article: Untitled Powerstorm Theme Park Attractions The Creator has plans for his own Superheroine to have attractions, along with other Superheroes and Superheroines existing within the Powerstorm Multiverse. According to the creator of his own Superheroine on his Facebook account, he posted that there would be attractions on Disney Theme Parks, which will contain numerous influences. The Wiki (Note: The Wiki will be Completed Soon, as long as the creator and some of his friends have good ideas). The Creator of the franchise is confirmed to create a Wiki for his own creation and moreover, the Powerstorm Wiki is still being planned by the Creator. Main: The Miss Philippines Wiki Notes/Trivia *If it existed, this will become Disney's first ever superhero franchise to both feature a Pinay protagonist and also, to feature a female teenager to lead a superhero property. *The Creator is confirmed that it will begin to become a shared multimedia universe. *The City setting of the franchise is going to be a Rebuilt version of New York City, but this was later changed to a Rebuilt version of San Francisco, as the former city has been overused. Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Superhero fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Crime fiction Category:Mystery Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Teen Drama Category:Disney franchises Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas